Before or during service, a wireless device must issue various requests (e.g. attach/service/tracking update requests, etc.) to a network in order to receive or maintain service in the form of voice and/or data communication. Based on current network communication protocols such long term evolution (LTE), when such requests fail (e.g. an attempt counter reaches a maximum value, etc.), a request attempt random access channel (RACH) failure timer starts. Prior to expiration of such timer, the wireless device typically must utilize a less preferred radio access technology (RAT) (e.g. 3G/2G vs. LTE/LTE-A). Unfortunately, this, in turn, requires the wireless device to utilize an inferior RAT for an inordinate amount of time (e.g. 10 minutes or more, etc.) which may lead to a drop in customer satisfaction.